Kronsen Polanski
Article from the media "The Hungarians take us all for fools: http://www.erepublik.com/en/North-Korea/law/7071 The man proposing this law is hungarian, and apparently has switched over to the City Party. It's also convenient that the Peace Party only has 17 seats in Congress. Whats also funny is there are two banks http://www.erepublik.com/en/organization/1503526 - The People's Bank of North Korea (note the 1000+ gold) http://www.erepublik.com/en/organization/1508578 - The Peop(i)e's Bank Of North Korea They're trying to steal 60000KPW, don't let them trick you!" '--The Korean Chronicles' So where is the money now? [http://www.erepublik.com/en/citizen/profile/596922 malta_1990]' wrote an open letter to the admins:' "As some may know, the PTO Party in North Korea gained seats in congress and after a proposal by the people who moved here to build up the country rather than steal the money managed to move the 1000 GOLD to the legitimate central bank org called (notice the small letter "L" in the word "People's"). On the next day, the PTO Party created a fake org called (notice the capital letter "i" instead of "L" in the word "People's"). The scammer, Hungarian citizen was temporarily banned and the fake org was permanently banned, however, the money was not moved back to the Treasury or to the legitimate central bank org. We then sent many tickets to admins requesting for the transaction to be reversed. After 8 days we were told this was not possible and we got this reply: "There was no bug/glitch involved here, just the incompetence of several congressmen. The Korean congressmen approved this proposal, and there is nothing the admins can do without setting a dangerous precedent of politics/country interventionism. To avoid issues like these, please pay better attention the next time someone proposes to move 60,000 currency." However, the admins already set a precedent when Romanian citizen, Balint did the same in Estonia. Most of the congressmen there had voted Yes to the donation to the fake org. Instead of the Estonian congressmen being called incompetent, this transaction was overturned, thus setting a precedent. Why is North Korea not treated in the same way? Is it because we're not real-life natives? Is it because the country is in Asia and not in Europe? Is it because we are not Slavs? Is it because it was not a Romanian who scammed us? I'm not accusing anyone, but a clear precedent was set and justice must be achieved. Here is the link to our other open letter (now locked): http://www.erepublik.com/en/forum/topic/100354/can-nk-get-its-kpw-back/1" An answer from '''[http://www.erepublik.com/en/citizen/profile/1361273 '''Nagyzee]: "malta_1990, I think there is one significant difference. And that is that the fake Estonian bank was not identifiable through the search function as the only difference was an empty character. I have tried it back then, copied the org's name from the proposal itself and the search function churned out the legit Estonian bank instead of the fake one. In your case the fake org could be found and checked. Probably that's the reason for the decision. " The punishment The fake org: perma ban Kronsen: ban for 3 days + 3 forfeit points Interview with Kronsen Polanski "Thank you eNK, it was a great fun to be a congressman!" External Links * http://www.erepublik.com/en/citizen/profile/1235633 * http://www.himmel.hu Category:PTOer